


[Podfic] Now That I'm Rich They Give Me Coffee

by lostlenore



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlenore/pseuds/lostlenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's a rock star, Merlin doesn't live under a rock, Morgana's badass, and Will is the worst best friend ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Now That I'm Rich They Give Me Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now That I'm Rich They Give Me Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305017) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



This podfic is in WMA format; I'm still working out how to convert them to MP3's.  
Length: 00:31:27  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7kfjgrrn21c5acp/Now_That_I'm_Rich_They_Give_Me_Coffee.wma)

Edit: MP3 version is [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1poutf1vwd7vxx8/Now_That_I'm_Rich_They_Give_Me_Coffee.mp3) thanks!


End file.
